


Comic Book Stores are Places of Revelations

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Humorous, Jace Wayland Lightwood is a huge fucking mess., M/M, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace Wayland Lightwood was a huge fucking mess and Simon Lewis was the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Book Stores are Places of Revelations

Jace Wayland Lightwood was a huge fucking mess. He was a huge fucking mess with perfect blonde hair and gorgeous golden eyes, a cool “bad boy” exterior and a “Don't you dare fuck with me” attitude; he had it all together for most of his life. And Simon Lewis, the mundane with two first names, was the reason that Jace Wayland Lightwood was a huge fucking mess.

“No, you don't understand, you aren't hidden from the other mundanes Lightwood,” Simon pulled him off of the public art for the second time. “And you aren't allowed to clime on the public art.” Jace crossed his arms with a pout.

“This isn't art.” Jace scoffed, “This is parkour equipment.” Simon rolled his eyes and walked away. For a guy that preferred being invisible to the populace, Jace hated being ignored. So he stalked after Simon, who disappeared into a comic book store.

“What the hell is he doing?” Jace grumbled to himself and strode into the store, grimace already in place. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked Simon, walking up to him. Simon rolled his eyes right in Jace's face.

“I'm waiting,” Simon answered simply, looking back to the shelf of comic books. Jace squinted at Simon. He was being ignored. Again.

Damn.

“Why are you waiting in here? Where they won't see us.”

“For a hunter you're pretty dumb,” Simon mumbled, “And talk softer, the clerk _can_ hear us you know. Jesus.”

“I am quite intelligent for your information,” Jace defended himself, not lowering his voice any. Another customer glanced back at the two of the irritably.

“Yeah?” Simon asked, voice still low, “Then tell me, oh smart one, did you notice that this comic book store has glass windows and a glass door? Not to mention that it's Clary that we're waiting for, who knows me and won't hesitate to check a comic book store.” Simon managed to heavily lace his whisper with sarcasm. Jace pursed his lips unhappily. He hated that Simon was right.

“I hate wasting my time in your mundane shops,” he hissed in Simon's ear. Simon leaned away from him.

“Yeah, you've expressed your dislike of Mundanes before,”Simon nearly sneered.

Jace hated it when Simon was right, but he liked it when Simon was sassy and stood up for himself. It was attractive. Jace smirked.

“I don't see what Clary sees in you Mundies,” Jace shrugged, “But I suppose that you could be used as a form of entertainment.”

He was expecting this to rile Simon up, but Simon didn't respond, he just picked out a comic book and took it up to the front to buy it. Jace rolled his eyes. He supposed that this was why Simon and Izzy got along so well, they actually did go shopping when they were undercover.

“Your buddy not a big comic books person?” the clerk was asking as he rang up Simon's purchase.

“He prefers more physical entertainment than that of the literary and pictorial nature,” Simon said by way of answer. The clerk nodded as if that was a normal sentence, but who was Jace to judge, it could have been.

“Yeah, my boyfriend is the exact same way,” he chuckled. Simon chuckled back and shrugged.

“Unfortunately, he's a bit more demanding than I am, but he can be reasoned with,” Simon said, and Jace was confused about this conversation.

“That's $18.92,” the clerk said as he nodded, “Mine has to have a certain amount of attention before he lets me have my reading time. But we can at least share movie time.”

“Jace is a bit more of the, 'Hey Simon, lets go hike ten miles' type than the, 'Hey Simon, lets sit around and watch the Matrix' type,” Simon said as he pulled out his wallet, this caused the clerk to laugh. Simon pulled out a twenty and handed it to the clerk.

“Ah, a sporty type. That's cute,” The clerk grinned and started getting out the change, “mine's a painter.”

“Yeah? That his?” Simon motioned to some painting behind the clerk. The clerk nodded, and handed the change to Simon.

“Yeah, Tom managed to convince my brother to let him sell art through our store. Well, here you go.” The clerk handed Simon the comic book in a bag. They exchanged goodbyes and Simon pulled a thoroughly confuzzled Jace outside.

He started walking down the street, having released Jace's arm. Jace hesitated before following.

“What the hell was all that?” Jace asked as Simon just looked around the street.

“A pleasant conversation, Jace. You might want to learn how to have one,” Simon sassed. Jace discreetly looked around for Izzy and Clary. No where to be seen.

“I think that guy thought we were dating?” Jace questioned. Simon shrugged.

“Probably.”

“And you aren't bothered by that?” Now Jace was curious, Simon had actually seemed okay with the Clerk thinking they were together. Simon stopped and looked at him, looking concerned.

“You aren't homophobic are you?” Simon asked abruptly.

“What? No,” Jace was now confused, “Why would you think that?”

“Just the way you were acting about the clerk and I's interaction,” Simon answered with a shrug, “You acted like you wanted confirmed in not being okay with it.”

“No! I just wondered whether you were okay with it. I didn't mind,” Jace said hurriedly, “It's fine with me.”

“Oh good, I thought that there'd be a problem,” Simon sighed, turning and continuing walking. Jace hurried after him.

“So, let me get this clear, you were completely okay with someone thinking that we were a couple?”

“Jace, he thought we were just friends at the beginning of the conversation.” Simon rolled his eyes, “God you're dense.”

Jace stopped walking. “Wait. So you purposely acted like we were dating?”

“Yes, Jace,” Simon kept walking.

Jace short-circuited.

“Oh look, there's the girls.” Simon waved. Jace looked up and saw Clary releasing Izzy's hand.

Wait. What?

He hurried to Simon's side and grabbed his arm, “Did you know about this Lewis?” He hissed.

“Know about what?” Simon looked him directly in the eye and smirked.

“By the angel, you did know,” Jace rolled his eyes, “About Izzy and Clary.”

“Of course I knew. Hell, Alec knew. The only one who didn't know was you,” Simon chuckled.

“So you aren't in love with Clary?” Jace asked, brow furrowed. Simon full on laughed.

“See this, this is why boys and girls can't be best friends. Of course I'm not in love with Clary!” Simon grinning like an idiot, as if he was waiting for Jace to get the joke. Jace, for his part, was trying to think really hard. Trying to work this out.

Jace stared at the ground in concentration.

“Hey guys!” Clary's voice greeted, “Jace, what did the ground do to you?”

It all clicked together for Jace and his eyes widened, head snapping up to look an expectant Simon in the eyes. “Holy shit, you like me!”

“You just now realized that?” Izzy teased. Simon rolled his eyes with his sassy lesbian friend.

“Holy shit Simon.” Jace looked wild. “HOLY SHIT.”

“My fecal matter isn't holy dear,” Simon patted Jace's cheek. Jace just grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward to crash their lips together.

Through the blood rushing in his ears he heard Izzy say, “About damn time.”

You see, Jace Wayland Lightwood was a huge fucking mess and Simon Lewis was the reason why. And neither of them minded so much.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little one shot!


End file.
